


Undercover [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on kradamadness Round 6 Games prompt by vampiric_mcd who asked for mobster/mafia AU + dangerous games. It took two years for undercover agent Kris to infiltrate Adam’s criminal organization, but it only took one day for everything to come crashing down.</p>
<p>A podfic of Undercover, written by house_of_lantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166059) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



> Thank you to choosetolive for the beta and house_of_lantis and adamaddict_rh for the cheerleadering. :D  
> Done as my 2+ Hours square for podfic_bingo.

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Undercover%20by%20house_of_lantis-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Undercover%20by%20house_of_lantis-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 2:17:28

Since this is a fairly long podfic, I made plenty of mistakes as I was reading this (unsurprisingly). However some of them were kind of hilarious (Kris only has one cock tip!) and I talked about it on Twitter and people mentioned being interested in hearing them, so voi la! [Bloopers!](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/Undercover%20Bloopers.mp3)  



End file.
